Presentation
While there are exceptions, the way that someone visualizes themselves is the way that most people appear in death. This can extend to knowledge of scars, loss of limbs, even poor eyesight. Though the limitations of the body are gone, a person generally knows who and what they are. For this reason, they often appear as they perceived themselves in life--for better, or worse. Self-Image and Variance A spirit's self-image is central to how they present as a ghost, and for that reason, their presentation might not always match "reality." Recent or sudden changes may not feature at all, if they have not been accepted. Someone who starved may not present as overly skinny, having known themselves to be full-bodied. A person with long hair who had it forcibly cut prior to transition may still have it. The variance depends entirely on how a person sees themselves--''especially'' if an immediate image was not available. It's all about perception. The knowledge of the body's reality often results in the spirit being "stuck with" the things they disliked, humans being invariably drawn to the negative. Things that cause a person to obsess are often features, being subconsciously burned into their mind's eye. Scars or deformities of any severity can carry over if they brought suffering to their owner. Even "petty" things like a bad haircut can translate, if they were immediate enough to have had a lasting mental effect. Similar variance can apply to age as well; a person who obsessed about their graying hair will usually still have it, whereas someone unaware of it may not. In the case of ghosts that have existed for a long time, this sense of self-perception can work against them. It is possible for someone to forget how they appeared, existing long enough, or to have never had any impression of themselves. These spirits can appear blurred or completely disembodied, their subconscious having no visual cues to draw from. The same can occur with people who lost their sight young, or have never had sight. The power of the mind is such that it can vastly change how a ghost appears. However, this usually does not extend to the point of wish-fulfillment. The goal of spiritual presentation is invariably one of familiarity in the form of normalcy, or perceived reality. Even wanting something very much, such as a physical change, a person tends to know their body-state, and those limitations dictate how they appear. The Effects of Trauma Whether in life or in death, pain is real. It is one of the most powerful forces a human being can interact with, and it can linger on long after suffering has ended. While the way a spirit presents is usually in keeping with their self-image, things or events that caused extreme suffering can remain. This can extend to debilitating injuries, or situations which leave marks, such as acts of abuse. These things can carry over unconsciously to show in a spirit's image. This often happens in little ways, such as scars or permanent injuries. The exception is in the case of unconscious spirits, where that pain may be all that they remember, to the point of becoming fixated on it. A person who died violently or through prolonged suffering can appear more akin to the "classic" image of a ghost, featuring impossible, disfiguring injuries, including missing limbs, wounds or even complete dismemberment. The features of these mutilations can sometimes be exaggerated, based on the amount of suffering involved. This is a visual representation of the pain that they felt, or still feel, more than an accurate portrayal of their state at the time of death. Carried-Over Objects The saying goes that "you can't take it with you"--and this is mostly true. The exception to this is the concept of need: the subconscious knowledge by a person that something is not just wanted, it is required. This can be as simple as a spirit still wearing his or her wedding ring, or the same pair of shoes they wore every day for a year. These things are a familiar part of their existence, and so carry over with them. Clothing is the most common carried-over part of a ghost's image, aside their physical body, constructed from their energy by their sense of self. A favorite, comfortable outfit of no particular distinction is common enough for those without immediate memories, drawing from their subconscious knowledge of how they often dressed. In specific cases, such as someone who only owned one or two sets of clothing, the result is usually that they appear in the clothes that were most familiar, in whatever condition they remember. Things like glasses, canes and prosthetics are just the same; they are made from energy, and exist because the person carrying them knows they need them. And because they need them--because that item is a part of their identity, and perhaps was uniquely relevant to their lives--they keep them. Unfortunately, the opposite is also true: for someone who died suddenly, keenly aware of their state, that awareness can translate in death. A person who transitioned in an outfit they detested may wake up in it, and someone who was naked may as such be left without any clothes. Similar embarrassing outcomes are not uncommon, to the point of Purgatory offering alternatives to those unlucky enough to be faced with this circumstance. Important pieces, such as keepsakes, jewelry, even wallets can also appear as part of their clothing, dependent upon how much these things were a part of their routine. More elaborate items can have missing parts, such as a wallet missing credit cards or money, but maintaining a blurry license. No one can remember every detail. Just the ones that were relevant tend to appear. In some rare cases, items involved immediately in the transition of a ghost can become imbedded in their energy. Like clothes and glasses, these things had a powerful effect on their wielder, and so can remain with them, appearing and disappearing as they forget or become aware of them. Examples of Presentation Variance * Several of the guardians and a number of the ghosts are armed with contemporary weapons. The reason for this is exactly what it sounds like, and their presence is completely involuntary. * Mitch was distinctly aware of the (unfortunately ugly) outfit he was wearing prior to transition, so he is still wearing it. He was given a new shirt, but the improvement is slight. His hair, having been cut recently, is also reflective of this awareness. * Ravyn and Etheridus came in rags, due to being working-class. Neither of them had shoes. Despite little access to staples and medical care, they both appear in perfect health, having perceived themselves that way for most of their lives. * Curtiss--a critical realist--purposely removed parts of the expensive suit he was wearing prior to transition. His acute awareness of having abandoned his coat, watch, shoes, and tie resulted in his being half-dressed. (He regrets the watch.) The scar on his face, while recent, is also present, as it bothered him enough to carry over. * Jacq carries a pocket watch that was important to him. Against all odds, it still keeps time. * Similarly, Devin still both wears and needs his glasses. Taking them off renders him nearly blind. * Jordan was never able to speak in life, though he communicated through writing and gestures. His grasp of language translates to the ability to "project" his mental voice. He still cannot speak aloud. * Abel unfortunately arrived naked. The Fashion Department exists because of him. Category:Terminology